Yugioh VS Duel Masters, the clash of the anime!
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Yugi and the gang meet up with the characters from Duel Masters. This can't end well .. It's a duel for copyrights! [oneshot] NOTE: This story is just for fun! I don't own either animes


**disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own Duel Masters

**side note:** I was really bored so I decided to write a fanfic about how the two are so simualar. So it's all a joke, don't take it to harsh ok? I don't know much about Duel Masters becuase I've only seen it a few times but all the characters used from the show reminded me a bit of all the characters I used from YGO.

So, lets see what happens when WhiteMageRyou gets bored...

* * *

Yugi Motou yawned and turned off his light. The thunder storm outside kept him awake for a while longer but soon enough he drifted into sleep. The next thing he knew he was being awaken by Yami. 

"Yugi, wake up Yugi."

Yugi opened his eyes, "What's the matter Yami?"

"I can feel something strange going on."

Yugi sat up and stretched. He squinted at his window where the morning sun was now coming up. He looked back at the pharaoh. "Strange like what? Is Marik using shadow magic again?"

"No, something worse … Something like Copyrights being broken!"

Yugi gasped. "We have to find the criminals and stop them Yami!"

Somewhere in the park…

Joey walked around looking for Yugi. He saw a kid with pointy black hair and smacked him on the back. "There you are Yug!"

"Yug? I'm not Yug. I'm Shobu! Wanna' duel?"

Joey blinked. "GAH! Yugi's lost his marbles!"

Shobu looked at Joey. "You remind me of my friend... Except you're way taller then him."

Just then a small, really short kid with glasses popped up out of nowhere. "I don't see the connection you're making."

Joey took a few steps back. "Oh no! I really do remind him of his friend. They're like evil copies of us! Best friends, one stinks at dueling and the other never looses! Its like battle city all over again."

"What are you going on about now Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"Hey it's Knight!"

"Knight?" Kaiba blinked and pulled off his new sunglasses. "Who do you think you are calling me that?" he gasped and took a step back. "Yugi, what did you do to your self?"

"Who's Yugi!" Shobu asked.

Just then two girls showed up. "Hey Shobu!" The one with redish brown hair said. "When do you need me to cheer you on from the sidelines and never duel myself?"

"Oh crap … It's a copy of Tea!" Kaiba said.

"Hey Sayuki." Shobu said.

"And when am I needed?" asked the purplish black haired girl wearing the somewhat too short dress.

"Don't know yet Mimi."

Just then Yugi, Tea, Mai, Grandpa, Rex, Ryou and Marik all showed up. After them came Hakuoh, Kiyoshiro, pop, Chimera and Knight.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi yelled pointing at Shobu.

"You're on!" he yelled back.

Tea and Sayuki circled each other.

"You call your self a cheerleader?" Tea hissed out.

"Slut, you're just a waste of time and you'll never get Yugi's love." Sayuki glared back.

"And you'll never get Shobu's love, bitch."

Kaiba and Knight stood a few feet away looking at each other.

"So, you're the great Kaiba."

"And you're the great Knight."

"I bet I have less emotion in my voice than you."

"I bet you don't."

Mai looked at Mimi. "And you're suppose to be my copy?"

"You mean you're suppose to be my copy."

"No, and I won't ever be **your** copy. I'm much prettier and show more off. So back off."

Yugi and Shobu started to Duel it out. Joey and Rekuta stood there watching the duel. Grandpa got into how his store was better than Pop's store. Marik and Kiyoshiro challenged each other to a shadow game. Rex and Chimera were plotting on how to beat Yugi and Shobu. Hakuoh and Ryou sat over to the side watching while drinking some tea.

"They're in a never ending duel Joey." Rekuta said.

"How's that?"

"Shobu and Yugi are the main characters, they're not suppose to loose a whole lot."

"Oh yeah? Well Yugi's hair is more pointy and has more colors in it!"

Marik laughed evilly. "And now I'll send you're mind to the Shadow Realm!" He yelled out holding up the millennium rod.

"So you're saying you helped him with his game?" Kaiba said.

"Yes, I'm his mentor."

"You're wasting your time, and this is wasting my time."

"Well I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How'd you get your coat to stay up in the air like that all the time?"

"Starch."

"Genius"

Tea and Sayuki were now wrestling it out on the ground.

"I have friendship on my side! You'll never win!" Tea yelled pulling Sayuki's hair.

"I won the duel! Know give me the copyrights back to Yu-gi-oh and never come back!" Yugi said to Shobu, who had fallen to his knees.

"Marik, do us all a favor and send all the freaks to the shadow realm." Kaiba grunted out.

Marik smiled evilly and held up the millennium rod. All the Duel Masters characters vanished.

"NOOO!" Yami yelled out.

"What the matter Yug?" Joey asked.

"I didn't get back the copyright papers they stole from us. They'll keep on being copies of us forever now!" Yami said.

_fin_

Well there you have it. This is what happens when WhiteMageRyou gets bored. Hope you liked it, even though I sort of dissed both shows.. anyway, please review!


End file.
